Talk:Corazón de Ballena/@comment-37841507-20190501180007/@comment-37841507-20190502172454
I like it, I like it. But I kind of see Cora's mother in a different light, maybe she didn't die, maybe she just left him and the father. Maybe she abandoned them because the father is an asshole and she saw Corazon as a disappointment. I mean the idea that she died is really rife with tradgedy and sadness, but I think it might fit Corazon better if, yet again someone had abandoned him (Which may be why he's so sore about abandoning his old crew) I mean imagine being a child growing up in a mansion with nobody but the help to speak to, and not really understanding why, you don't have any friends outside the manor because everyone thinks you're weird, or they look down on you because your family is rich, you don't understand why and nobody will explain it to you. Kind of like, do you know Archer? In that show they sometimes flash back to his childhood, his mother was too busy dating and living her own life to care about her child, leaving him with the butler most of the time and generally just not being a very good parent at all. I kind of imagine this for young Percy. Did his father resent him for more reasons than just the fact that he was sullying the Milquetoast name? Did his father blame him for his mother leaving? That's a really harsh thing to pin on a child, and I also headcanon that everyone in high society knew Percy was a disappointment, and they reacted as such. He grew up struggling to fit in with the high society snobs, he knew all the rules, all the ettiquette, and had been to quite his fair share of charity balls and celebrations, he knew never to speak to the help and to treat them as though they weren't peope, he knew never to be loud of obnoxious, he knew to speak with confidence that you were the best person in the room, subtly looking down on everyone else. But he didn't want to do any of that, when he was younger he started reading stories, books he had stolen from local bookshops (More on his theft in a second), books that told of great tall tales and adventures... ships, pirates, monsters, things his mind had never even imagined, and he wanted to be a part of that... Glory, treasure, it sounded so much better than the alternative... I imagine that he spent a lot of time as a younger child and kind of grew up with the thought "What if I ran away?" Would anyone come look for him? Because nobody ever did when he was playing hide and seek, maybe they wouldn't even notice, and for a while nobody did, not his father, not the help, not any of the high society idiots he hated, he felt free, but he was still alone. And RE: Theft, I kind of get the idea that he steals stuff not just because he's a pirate and he wants to fit in (there's a theme there), but because it was maybe one of the only things that gave him a rush when he was younger, it was this thing that he knew was improper and a way of lashing out at his father, being a rebel, fighting against all he hated. So he hates his life in the milquetoast manor, he plans on running away for years but he's afraid that he won't know what to do.. So, as was mentioned before, he studies common folk, he people watches, he looks for ways to, again, "fit in" among the commoners... He never had to do anything for himself, he never had to purchase anything, everything was handed to him, and as such he knew very little about the value of money starting out and that may also be a reason he gets so annoyed at Dob with the spending issues, because it reminds him of his newb-ish entrance into the commoner world, of his home, of running away. I have a lot of ideas about what happened after he ran away, but that's for another time.